


ART:  Forbidden Fruit  (NSFW)

by pandora_gold



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Slash, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~<b>ART</b>~~~</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>~~~<b>ART</b>~~~</b></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>Mmmm, Tasty.</b><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	ART:  Forbidden Fruit  (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just started sketching two guys having sex, and they just sort of became Loki, and Thor. Then I added some apples, and here it is. I just felt like drawing porn ;-)
> 
>  **Medium:** India Ink, Brush, and Digital  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted at my [LJ](http://pandora-gold.livejournal.com/31733.html)
> 
> And as always comments are loved, I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can I grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?


End file.
